London Snowflake
by retro493
Summary: Ciel and Finny go to London but a big adventure is ahead of them.
1. Chapter 1

The pitch black sky was like an ocean of darkness and the wind felt like knives being threw through the air by a sociopath but Ciel trudged on. The dark haired boy was furious and exhausted. The cab he was in collapsed onto the dirty brick road over an hour ago because one back wheel snapped in half. Sebastian was no where around the estate grounds so Ciel was forced to go alone. The boy cursed himself for not searching harder as he walked slowly down a cracked sidewalk. Those needles like wind blew down the earl's back and he quivered from the low temperature. He grunted and kept moving along

When Ciel was almost near his estate he felt like his body was going to break down. His navy blue gold buttoned coat felt like he was wearing cheap rags. A small white snowflake suddenly appeared on Ciel's black gloved right hand. He took a long look up into the black endless pool that was the sky. Snow flakes of every shape and size fell to the earth like a graceful dance. The boy stopped and took a deep breath. He inhaled deeply and exhaled softly. His mother has always loved the snow. She thought it was one of the most beautifully created thing by god ever to exist

The young earl's lip turned into a small grin and he gave a soft chuckle. His mother would sit near the dining room windows for hours sipping a well prepared spiced tea in her favorite cup just watching the snowflakes dance in the sky along with the wind. The memories were good but just as painful. Ciel's hand quickly turned into a tight fist. "God damn this world". The cold weak boy made his way down the estate path way and walked almost half dead up the stone steps to the front door. Ciel pounded on the giant arched door and trying his best to keep his stance. The door finally creaked open and the master dragged himself inside. Mey-Rin the clumsy maid ran up to him and almost fell on her face in the process. "Master it is so great to have you home" the maid cried happily. Ciel looked around the entrance room and looked back at Mey-Rin. He ignored her and made his way up the stairs to the study. "God damn butler".


	2. Chapter 2

"Finny what are you doing here?" Ciel yelled across his study. Finny almost jumped ten feet in the air. The young gardener turned around with trembling shoulders to face his displeased master. Finny opened his shaking lips but only gibberish left his frightened mouth. "For Pete sake Finny say something" the earl said loudly. Finnie's face turned almost as white as the snow falling outside. "Oh master I'm so sorry I was only" but then Ciel raised his cold hand to silence him. "Finny I'm not mad just tell me where Sebastian is". The slightly older boy gave a look of confusion and stared into his masters blue sleep filled eyes. "I thought he was with you" the nervous servant stammered."Bloody hell Sebastian" Ciel groaned. He looked at Finny quizzing him with his look and smirked. "I'm guessing you were looking for him weren't you?"Finnie's body turned a light shade of red and he frowned.

"Actually master I was looking for you" Finny quickly looked away. "With Sebastian randomly missing I wanted to make sure you didn't leave for your trip into town yet, but it looks like I was too late". Ciel stared at the other boy and his amused smirk left his face. "It's not your job to care for me" Ciel replied in a flat stern tone. Finny looked like he was going to faint. The gardener fell to his knees and began to weep hysterically. "Please don't fire me master I was only trying to do a good job" the servant wailed with an ear bleeding cry. The master frowned and placed a hand on his sad servants shoulder with pitied care. "Finny please stop crying".The blonde haired boy opened his soaked eyes and stared at his employer."I'm not going to fire you" the boy's master replied. "I wont fire you even if you blew up the estate itself". The gardener slowly stood up and shook with a concoction of feelings and emotion. "thank you master" he whispered."With my parents gone I felt like my life was over, but I came to feel like you and the others are like my family".

Finnie backed away and smiled. "I never had a family but I always felt like everyone in this house is my family. Including you master". Ciel smiled back. He quickly came to realization that he was actually really smiling. "I haven't smiled in years….is this what it feels like to have a real person care about you?" He had Sebastian but that was only because of their contract. Finny was human and cared for him. To ciel it was nothing but an odd feeling. "Master are you alright?" Finny asked worriedly. Ciel came back to life and looked at Finny strangely. He wept softly and glanced at his large study door. The young master then felt his gardener pull him into a comforting embrace.

The earl usually disliked having physical contact with anyone but for some reason he felt comforted."Aw now that's just a warming sight". Finny and Ciel's heads shot to the study door with their arms still around each others torso's. Sebastian appeared at the door way with a sly grin. The two boys quickly led go of each other and scowled at the butler. "Where the hell were you?" Ciel shouted with his blue eye twitching in rage. Sebastian smirked and stared at the two boys. " I was out on personal matters master" Ciel's mouth dropped opened and shook his head in disappointment."As punishment for not informing me or the rest of the staff Sebastian you have to spend the next week training Pluto and doing Finnie's work. The butler frowned and nodded. "But master if I'm doing Finnie's job for the week what would he be doing?" Ciel grinned and looked at his dirty blonde headed friend. He'll be accompanying me to London on business". Finny grabbed the blue-eyed 13-year-old and hugged tightly. "Thank you master!" he screeched excitedly. Ciel blushed and his face then cringed at Finnie's great strength. "Finny you're hurting me" the boy quickly dropped ciel and dusted him off. "sorry master". Ciel got up from the floor and patted the blondes back. "its fine Finny, but as for you Sebastian you have some explaining to do as you get me ready for bed".

The master left the room and disappeared down a maze of hallways. The butler closed the dark brown study door and gave a death glare to the teenage gardener. "You pathetic little experiment you should be grateful to me". Finny stared at the butler but then gave a small twisted laugh. Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise. "That's what you get for going cat hunting all night". The butler glared at the boy. Just be glad you wont be around me tomorrow and in London" the demon growled. "How do I know you even protect the earl?"Finny grabbed an old statue and crushed it. "Oh trust me Sebby I'll kill anyone who will harm the master". Finny walked to the door and stared at the butler. "I'll protect him with my life" An evil smile spread across the gardeners face as he departed to the servants quarters. Sebastian cleaned up the broken statue off the blood red carpet and gave a tiny demented laugh. "Oh Finny I seemed to underestimated you, you damn human".


	3. Chapter 3

Finny strolled down the long gravel path wearing his large red striped straw hat carrying a wide brown leather trunk topped with bags and crates. Sebastian then helped him strap the luggage to the roof of the black wooden carriage. Ciel walked down the path wearing a navy blue suite, a black top hat and holding his short gold balled toped cane. "The driver of the carriage a short looking old man wearing a tan jacket with a red bow tie climbed into the front seat grabbing the long black horses reigns. "Sir the drive to London should take about two hours" the old man croaked. Ciel nodded at the driver and climbed into the purple curtained cab. Finny quickly fallowed closing the small door behind him.

Sebastian gave a fake smile and waved as the cab drove down the path by two brown horses. His grin quickly turned into an annoyed frown as he opened the mansions front door. The butler watched the cab disappear and shut the door. "At least I'll get some quiet for the week the pale skinned man mumbled. Pluto quickly ran up to him yowling and licking the demons face with affection. "Or not".

Finny looked out the window of the carriage studying the vast country land. "It's exciting isn't master?" the teenage gardener asked happily. The young master glanced at the other boy and yawned as he was blinking the sleep out of his baggy blue eye. "How do you always have so much energy?" The tiered earl asked with a short yawn.

"I guess I'm just happy to be alive" the gardener piped with a large grin. "The scientists almost killed you so I guess that makes sense" the earl mumbled. Finny frowned and stared at his master. "How did you-" Finny then closed his mouth. "Sebastian told me" the young earl replied. "I guess we both have been tortured and almost killed" the gardener said bleakly. Ciel glared at the other boy and opened his mouth to reply then smirked. "Let me guess Sebastian told you" the dark haired boy chuckled. Finny nodded and rested his head against the door and yawned. "Master might I say you seem to be in a better mood lately".

"That is because I acquired your trust and friendship Finny". A small grin appeared on Finnie's face and he blushed a little. "The same to you master!" the older boy declared happily. He then leaned against the door and closed his eyes with a slight smile. The then door shot open and with Finnie's body falling head first out of the cab. Ciel's arm came out of nowhere and snatched the back of the older boy's white shirt. The earl then dragged Finnie back into the carriage gritting his teeth as his arm muscles were shaking.

Finnie's face was a mixture of pink and red while he was trembling and his chest heaving from the almost or possible near death experience. Ciel put his hand on the other boys shoulder and comforted him. Finnie looked up at his master still in a state of shock. The earl crouched down in front of his gardener and grabbed his shoulders trying to calm him down. The older boy suddenly burst into tears throwing him self at the younger. "Master you saved me I'm not worthy to be in your presence".

Ciel sighed and tried to get the blonde to stop smothering him. "Like I said Finny we are friends, that is what they do". Finny then cried even more tears of happiness and gratitude. The gardener then threw him self at his master crying even harder. The younger boy gave out another long annoyed sigh and hugged the gardener back that time. "I'm sorry master" the servant squeaked. "Finnie its fine now please calm down. The gardener fallowed the order and sat back in his seat. "You're a lot faster than I thought master". The earl grinned at the other boy and closed his eyes. "You're much more emotional than I thought". They both burst out into laughter.

A man sitting on a large dark horse in a brown overcoat gazed at the carriage with a spy glass. "Damn I thought screwing with the door would of worked". The other man next to him glared at the moving cab and scowled. "We'll just have to then try harder then. Come on lets go".


	4. Chapter 4

The green haired 17 year old limped down the Phantomhive estate pathway, breathing heavily while clenching his aching chest. He was tall, lean and good looking. He wore a blue button down shirt and black dirty slacks. His pale hard face had a trickle of bright red blood running down it as he struggled to catch his breath. The sky was dark and the air was chill as the broken teenager pounded loudly on the mansion door. The giant door opened slowly but swiftly as the boy dropped to the floor in front of Sebastian's black loafers.

Mey-Lin dabbed the out cold boys forehead as she studied his cuts and bruises. The maid bandaged his chest with a thick layer of white gauze. "How is the poor fellow?" Sebastian asked as he walked into one of the many spare bedrooms. Mey-Lin looked up at the red eyed butler and frowned. "The boy has three broken ribs and multiply cuts and bruises". The boy's eyes suddenly opened and gasped sucking in mouthfuls of glorious air. He tried to sit up but grabbed his chest in grieving pain. "I'm sorry to interrogate you sir in your state, but you have some questions to answer" the butler said to the green haired teenager as politely as he could.

The boy lifted his head from the white pillow and coughed.

"My name is James, James Stone".

The butler walked to the side of the blue blanketed bed towering over the weak James looking annoyed and frustrated. "Ok Mr. Stone we know your name but why did you come to the Phantomhive estate instead of a hospital?" James winced at the question and he played with a gold earring on his right ear. "I'm here because Hollow's men would be there like they are everywhere. "Who is this Hollow?" Mey-Lin asked with a concerned look. James gave out a long cough as he rested his green haired head in his pillow.

"To cut to the chase I'm here to see Finny". Sebastian sighed and sat in a brown red cushioned chair at the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stone but Finny isn't here the moment". James frowned and his eyes lit up in an annoyed rage. 'Then where the hell is he then? I didn't come all the way from Liverpool being hunted like an animal in the process to be questioned by a butler and a maid!" Sebastian's nose flared from the disrespect. "He's in London." the angry butler responded. James looked like he was going to pass out again after hearing his response. "This is bad, very bad".


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel opened the hotel room door being fallowed by a stack of luggage being carried by Finny. The room had a large high class living area with a master bedroom and a spare bedroom for Finny. Ciel walked in to the master bedroom setting a suite case on the bed. The gardener then strolled in with a gigantic trunk that even a body builder would have trouble lifting. But Finny set it down like it was a it was just a light crate. The young master sat on the bed giving a sigh of relief to be indoors and laid down dangling his legs at the end. The snow coming down heavily and fast. Finny looked at the glass balcony door watching the snow blow in the wind.

"Do you think there might be a storm master?" the blonde gardener asked. Ciel sat up and walked onto the balcony. The earl was quickly covered head to toe in a thick layer of snow and ice. He quickly rushed back inside slamming the door behind him. Ciel's entire body shook as ice fell down his navy blue suit jacket. "Finny blanket please" the freezing master stuttered. The gardener ran back to the bedroom holding a large green quilt. He then quickly wrapped it around the younger boy's shoulders. Ciel walked slowly out of the room to a chair in front of the fireplace in the living room. "Thank you Finny". The gardener sat in a chair across from Ciel and tried to get comfortable. "It was no trouble at all" Finny laughed.

The young master leaned his head back letting the flickering fire warm his ice coded skin. "What time would we be leaving tomorrow for the conference master?" the other boy asked. Ciel leaned forward edging closer to the fire place enjoying the intense heat. "There is no conference". Finny stared at his master quizzically. "No disrespect master but if there is no meeting or conference why are we London?". Ciel smirked at the older boy and gave a soft sigh. "It's simple Finny were here on vacation. Finny looked even more confused. "Then why did you tell Sebastian we were here on business?" The earl wrapped the quilt tighter around his shoulders and gave a small evil smile. "Because he's giant pain. He's works both of us nonstop, so I decided to give us a week off". There was a brief period of silence between the two until Finny decided to speak up.

"You truly are a sly little boy master. I always respected that" the gardener said a teasing smile. Ciel got out of the chair and walked up to the older boy. "What do you mean by little?" The gardener laughed and patted his master on his head like a child. Ciels face turned red and he frowned. "I'm very sorry master just toying with you". Ciel looked Finny in the eye and chuckled quietly. "How old are you Finny?" the master asked while walking back into the larger of the two bedrooms. "Just turned 15 master" Finny responded as he fallowed. "We aren't related but you tease me like an older brother. I find that oddly comforting in a unfamiliar place. Finny gave a reassuring smirk. "Don't worry master I wont let anything happen to you".

"The funny thing Finny it seems I'm always the one saving you instead of me". Finny pondered at his masters words then cheerful nodded. "So its official then, I look out for you while you look out for me". Ciel took off his right glove and held out his hand. "Is it an agreement?"

Finny had a look of pure happiness and respect. He then shook his masters hand sealing the deal. Finny grinned and quickly left the room to the small kitchen to the side of the suite. He grabbed a tea kettle from an oak cabinet and filled it with tea leaves. "Why are you preparing tea at this hour?" Ciel asked curiously. The gardener ignored him and grabbed the boiling kettle. He then pored two cups tea and handed one to his master. "There is an Asian custom where men propose to a bond of friendship and brotherhood by drinking tea". Ciel was awestruck by his gardeners sudden burst of intelligence.

Finny raised his cup and smirked. "Do you agree master?" Ciel raised his cup and nodded. "to a life time of friendship and brotherhood" The gardener declared happily. The cups clanked together and the tea was drank. Ciel placed his cup on a table and walked to his bedroom doorway. He then paused and smiled at his new friend and brother. "Finny" the gardener turned around form the sink and gave his attention to the young master. "Thank you". The boy smiled and finished putting the dishes away.

Ciel changed out of his navy blue shirt into a light tan nightshirt. He then climbed under the large green quilt and closed his eyes. The masters eyes suddenly shot open from the sound of broken glass and a struggling yell. "Finny" the master shouted as he ran to the small kitchen. But the gardener was nowhere to be found. He then darted to a large shattered window looking out of it. His eyes lit up as he saw a gigantic human shadow behind him. Then Ciel's entire world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian scowled and grabbed James's blue shirt and lifted him up. "What do you mean by this is very bad?" James gave out a pain filled groan and Sebastian led go of his shirt. "Hallows men would be there like bees in a hive" The green haired teen moaned. "What does Hallow want?" Mey-Lin asked while fixing her large round glasses. "I might as well start from the begging" James sighed. Sebastian and the maid both gave encouraging looks and sat down to listen.

"The man's name is Randall Hollow, he's the head scientist and researcher who gave Finny, my self and the others our inhuman strength. My mother died and when I was younger and Hallow took me in. That's how I met Finny. I thought Hollow was just a nice man who wanted to start a family, but I was dead wrong. He later started injecting some kind of powerful steroid into us. He first told us it was medicine so we thought nothing of it. Then one day Finny and I discovered something was wrong when he adopted more children and started giving us more injections.

Then one day I finally snapped and he strapped me to a table and forced a needle into me. He then decided to keep the other children and I in cages because we were growing restless. I remember once being woken up in the middle of the night and being injected with a steroid that made me go insane. He then tossed me into a cage with another child named Robert who was given the same drug. A crowd was in front of us screaming and yelling. I then learned he was forcing us to fight when Robert attacked me. It was like a human block fighting ring".

Sebastian then cut him off. "So over all he's a dangerous man?" James frowned at the interruption and agreed.

"Mey-Lin get Bard and call for a cab, were going to London. You're going too Mr. Stone. James actually passed again out this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel opened his eyes but everything was in a haze. He rubbed his bright blue eye and realized he was in some sort of cage. The earl sat up and looked around. He was in a warehouse covered with garbage and broken glass. He got up and grabbed the strong metal bars and pulled. "damn where is Finny when you need him?" the boy cursed. Finny! Where was he? The young master jumped when he heard screaming from the next room. "No please don't!" It was Finny! "god damn it they're torturing him" Ciel whispered as he glued his eyes on the door. The steel door then burst open with the hinges screeched.

Finny was dragged through the door by two men in lab coats and thrown in the cage with Ciel. "Finny" the boy yelled as he ran to his gardener. The young master grabbed the other boys shoulders and lightly shook him. "Finny are you alright?" Ciel asked worriedly. The older boy gave out a loud pain stricken moan. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you master" Finny whimpered as a tears ran down his pale cut up cheeks. Ceil wrapped his arms around his friend trying to comfort him. "Finny please don't weep for me, its alright". Ciel said in a soothing voice. A man walked out of the back room up to the cage. He was short with long white hair and wore black goggles. A long scar ran under his blood shot eyes and one was half closed. "Hello Mr. Phantomhive my name is Dr. Randall Hollow". Ciel hugged Finny tighter and glared at the doctor.

"You're the one who gave Finny his strength aren't you?" the master asked bitterly. The man smirked and took out a bottle of pills. He took them as if they were candy and licked his lips. "I'm a genius, yes I know" the man bragged. "No you're mad!" The earl snarled. The doctor grinned and waved one of his men over. "Open the cage" he ordered. The burley man took out a silver key and unlocked the door.

Ciel stood up and shielded Finny. "If you lay a hand on him I'll have you all killed in matter of minutes!" The doctor grabbed the earl's throat and slapped him. "Isn't that sweet men no wonder Finny cares for you so much". The doctor threw the boy at the cage wall and walked out. "That really is cute Mr. Phantomhive. Finny kept threatening to tear our heads off if we even thought of hurting you, I mean its absolutely adorable!" Ciel groaned while he rubbed the back his head. "You bastard"! Finny yelled as he slowly crawled over to his hurt master. The earl looked at his servant and quickly gave him a relief filled embrace.

Finny wrapped his arm around his master reassuring him he was alright. "How dare you touch my master". Hollow smirked and took another pill. "What do you want from me?" Finny asked with a mean glare. "Oh don't worry my dear Finny you've done enough for me years ago. Its actually what Mr. Phantomhive can do for me". Ciel stared at the doctor and scowled. "Let me guess you want money?" The master asked unhappily as he huddled closer to his beat up gardener. "That's very generous of you but no. I heard you get rid of people" Ciel stood up and walked to the front of the giant rusted cage. "I do time to time, but why would for a bloody tosser like you?"

Hollow grabbed Ciels shirt from the outside of the cage and rammed his face into the door until blood ran down his forehead. He led go of the young master and backed away. Ciel collapsed to the cage floor from the pain in his head. "Master" Finny cried as he ran over to Ciel. He cradled the younger boy in his arms and wiped his forehead with the red bandana he wore around his neck. "He gave the doctor the look of death as he cleaned his master's wound. "I really don't understand how you care for each other this much from a working relationship" the doctor muttered.

The earl grinned as he thanked his gardener with a caring look. It isn't just a working relationship". He put his hand on Finnie's shoulder. "it's a bond of friendship and brotherhood". The doctor looked utterly bored form the small speech. "I really don't care Mr. Phantomhive". He took out a folded sheet of paper and threw into the cage. Ciel picked the paper up and studied it. "this is a sheet of people I want you to kill".

The doctor then swiftly turned his head to the wall. "Did you hear that?" the doctor asked his henchman. The two lab coated men looked at each other and fell to the floor. Sebastian appeared over them and ran at the Hollow. The doctor shrieked as the butler lunged at he throat. "I'm the only one who can save Finny" he quickly cried. Sebastian frowned and looked at Ciel as Mey-Lin unlocked the cage. "What are you talking about?" The doctor smirked and picked up the paper in the cage. "when Finny was in the back room I injected him with a high dosage of toxin that I'm only one that has the antidote to". The doctor handed Ciel and told him the information he needed to know. "You are despicable human being" the earl spat. James walked up to the doctor with his chest still heavily

bandaged. "Hello Dr. Hollow" before the doctor could responded James punched him in the face. The doctor crumpled to the floor and shut his eyes in pain. The green haired teen snatched the paper form Ciel. "Lets get the hell out of this shit hole".


	8. Chapter 8

When the group arrived back at the estate Finny was silent and pale the whole way. He didn't even want to catch up with his old friend James. Finny walked to the parlor and sat himself down on a red and brown sofa and just stared at the fireplace. Ciel and James sat next to in silence. "Don't worry Finny will do what that damn doctor wants and you'll be fine" James said to break the silence.

Finny glared at James and looked at the painting hanging on the wall. "I don't want you to kill all those people for me" the gardener whispered. "But Finny-" Finny stood up and stomped over to the older teen. "I said I don't want you to do it!" The earl walked in front of James and scowled at Finny. "we have to do it". Finny frowned and grabbed his masters shoulder. "I wont let you do it-"

Ciel slapped his gardener across his face. Finny backed away and put his hand on his cheek. "I don't give a shit if we have to kill some people for you Finny! I don't even care if we to kill the entire fucking population of England and even the queen herself!" The whole room went quiet. Finny ran at Ciel and hugged him tightly sobbing hysterically. "I can't believe you'd do that for me master!" The older boy wailed. "luckily Finny we won't have to do that". Sebastian walked up to the boys interrupting their moment. "What do you mean?" Finny asked with a sob.

"Hollow called and changed his demands". He whispered something in his master's ear and walked back to the kitchen. "He wants us to rob The Bank of England?" Finny gave a loud sigh of relief. "Oh thank the lord" he whimpered. "Wow instead of killing all of England we just have to kill its entire economy" James joked with a small laugh. No one laughed with him. "You nobles have no sense of humor" he said with a pout.

Sebastian walked back into the room holding a large rolled up blueprint. He unrolled it on the dining room table. Everyone gathered around the table glued to the gigantic print. Sebastian took out a ruler and sat down. "Ok everyone hers the plan, but before we start I unfortunately acquired some extra help". Everyone looked at one another and then at the butler. "What do you mean by-"

"I'm here Sebby!" Grell cried. Ciel faced palmed and sat down.


	9. Chapter 9

The group rode up to the back of the bank as the night was quiet and should be less tight tonight. Bard was shining a new rifle in his lap loaded with tranquilizer darts. He stepped out of the cab with Mey-Lin as she loaded her pistol. "Aye Sebastian there should be guard dogs right?" The butler got out of the carriage and smirked. "That is where our friend Mr. Sutcliff comes in". The death god came out of the cab dressed as a rib-eye steak. "You disgust me Sebastian" Grell pouted and folded his arms.

The butler whispered something in Grell's ear and got back in the cab. "Oh Sebastian that's so romantic and sexy!" James quickly slapped him and got a tool box out of the back seat. Grell grabbed the teen and his nostrils flared. "You brat, I should kill you for disrespecting me like that!" James frowned and crushed the death gods wrist. Grell instantly dropped him and rubbed his now swollen body part. "Just get on task" James said in a serious tone then walked to the side of the building.

Grell heard barking in the distance and his face fell. "Can I at least get a good luck kiss Sebby?" The butler again whispered something in Grell's ear and watched him disappear over a large iron fence pumped up and ready. Sebastian turned to his master and the gardener. The two boys were both dressed in black and looked slightly nervous.

"Are you two ready to take on this task?" the butler asked. The gardener looked at his master and grinned. "Are you ready to go rob a bank master?" Finny asked cheerfully. Ciel looked at the older boy and smirked. James walked up to Finny and patted him on the back then nodded at Ciel. "Sebastian I have gained control of the security system". James then heard Grell screaming his head off and gave a soft laugh.

"It looks like its time for you three to go". Sebastian looked at the boys and walked over to a metal back door. He studied it for a moment and kicked it down as if it were a piece of cardboard. The earl took a deep breath and fallowed Sebastian and Finny through the door way. "Lets just get this over with Sebastian".


	10. Chapter 10

The group of three walked through the back corridor hallway into a larger dim lighted room. The inside of the building was breathtaking. High ceiling, pillars and the wall was covered with paintings worth thousands of pounds. Finny was caught in a trance by the jaw dropping beauty and Sebastian had to drag him along. "Master this bank is almost as glorious as Buckingham palace". Ciel nodded at the gardener and fallowed Sebastian down a maze of hallways.

The butler then stopped and pulled out a map out of his jacket pocket. "Hmmm this interesting master" the earl studied the demon and glanced at the map. "What is so interesting Sebastian?" the young master demanded. The butler smirked and put the map away in his long black silk coat. "This bank is more of a maze for robbers then I thought". Ciel frowned and looked at Finny. "But do you know how to get to the vault?" Finny asked worriedly.

"You mean vaults Finny" The butler corrected. Ciel glared at Sebastian and face palmed. "Master you've been doing that since you saw Mr. Sutcliff its starting to leave a mark. You'll leave a permanent scar on that small forehead if you continue doing that". The young earl's face turned red from annoyance and he took in a deep breath of air. "What the hell do you mean by VAULTS?" Finny backed away from his master while Sebastian only smiled. "Well if you two were paying attention to me instead of talking you would of known there is six main vaults" Sebastian replied.

"How the in the hell are we sup post to break into six state of the art vaults in a matter of hours before Finny dies?" Ciel yelled. "Please don't remind me master!" Finny cried as his eyes squirted tears like a fountain. The earl face palmed again and shook his head. "Look what you made me do" Ciel shouted as he tried to calm the other boy down. "Should I just go on ahead master? The first vault should be down the hall" the eye patched boy waved the butler away as he comforted his bawling gardener.

Sebastian walked down the white painting covered hallway to a metal door. He kicked it down and entered the room where the first vault was. The butler strolled up to the presence of a gigantic silver plated vault. Ciel and Finny ran into the room and froze. "It's huge" Finny blurted. "Of course it is Finny" Sebastian said in an amused tone. He dug through a black bag he carried with him and placed charges all around the vault door.

"You two should stand back" the butler warned as he got out a detonator. The boys did what they were instructed to and backed away. "Brace your selves" Sebastian yelled. There was then an explosion that shook the room and the boys fell to the floor. The earl sat up rubbing his head and gritted his teeth. "Are you alright master?" Finny asked. Ciel nodded and stared in awe at the open vault.

Sebastian was stuffing bags full of money at a surprisingly fast pace and rushed out. Finny then heard a static beep from his coat pocket and took out a small walk talkie. "Yes James?" Finny asked into the talkie. "Finny you need to get out of there the police are all over. No unhand me you stupid bobby" then there was only static. Ciel's eyes widened and he stood up. "Shit Sebastian we have to get the hell out of here". Policemen then rushed into the vault room and rushed at Sebastian.

The butler threw some sort of smoke grenade and grabbed the pair of boys. He then rushed out of the room escaping through a hallway window. The butler darted around the corner behind an old factory. He dropped the two boys and pulled out a large pocket knife. "Someone is coming". James appeared breathing heavily and looked at the Sebastian in surprise. "Thank god you got away" James said wearily as he cached his breath. "Where are the others?" Ciel asked. James sat on the brick sidewalk and leaned against the wall. "I think the maid and the cook got away. For Grell I really don't care".

Barking and screaming filled the air. "Oh wait I think he escaped" James corrected himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian and the three teens walked into Hollow's warehouse only carrying one out of six vault full's of money in large black sacks. They were then surrounded by a dozen men in lab coats and cornered into the wall. Dr. Hollow walked out of the back room and grinned. "Oh good you brought our boss'es money". Finny gave the doctor a confused look. "Boss?" James smiled and shoved one of the men out of his way. "That would be me Finny". Finny looked at his friend in shock and trembled. "What do you mean James?" Finny stammered.

"I mean Hollow worked for me since day one". Finnys eyes swelled up and his face turned red. "So you were the one in charge of the experiment and fighting ring this whole time?" James's smile grew larger and laughed evilly. "Finny started bawling and he fell to his knees. "But you were my big brother!" Finny's scream echoed all over the room. James's face fell and he walked over to the crying gardener. "He knelt down and grabbed the younger teens shoulder. "I still am". Finny only kept weeping. "You were always such a gentle child, that's why I never had you fight. Finny raised his tear streaked face and couldn't find the words to respond.

James ran his fingers through the gardener's blonde hair and smirked. "You might of lost your love for me but I never lost mine for you" He then walked back over to Hollow. "Go to the back room" he ordered. The men did as they were told and left the room. "You were always my little brother Finny, and you always will be". A small smile appeared on Finnie's lips as he passed out onto the concrete floor. Sebastian and Ciel stared at Finnie the young master lunged at James. The green haired teen grabbed Ciel's fist and grinned.

"Like I said Finny is my little brother, you really think I'd have him injected with poison?" The earl was enraged and swung at the older teen. James easily blocked it and grinned again. "What kind of older brother makes their younger one go through a life of fear and pain?" Ciel snarled. "One who wants to give them a better life, Finny was just an abused street kid when I met him". Ciel backed away and stared at Sebastian. "Why didn't you attack him?" Ciel asked angrily. "I didn't master because he is no threat to you or any other human". James walked up to Sebastian and studied him. "You're an esper I'm I correct"? the butler asked.

James nodded with sly amusement. "He's a what?" Ciel asked wide eyed. "A magical being master". The earl looked at James and back at his butler. "How do you know?" The young master asked. "How he came to the estate all the way from Liverpool that looked like by foot with only two broken ribs. He teleported that's how he got away from the police. He also healed dramatically. But your injury's were real, what did you do throw your self down a hill?" James smirked, "I threw myself in front of a moving cab".

Sebastian went silent and pondered. "Espers only come to the human world for research and to watch over people. You were banished by the high council weren't you?"

James turned to Ciel and stared at him. "I was assigned to watch over Ciel and make sure demons and death angels didn't get to him. "But Sebastian you got to him before I did. The council was outraged by my failure and banished me to the human world. I needed money so I brainwashed hollow and instructed him to make a steroid and the fighting ring". James looked at the butler. "You know how humans are. Just selfish and ignorant. But Finny proved my theory wrong. All my life I was alone and neglected, but Finny cared for me. I instantly became his friend and his older brother".

The ware house doors burst open and "I'll save you Sebby!" Grell cried. James screamed as the death gods chainsaw like scythe cut into his shoulder. "You idiot I can't control Hollow now!" James yelled. The doctor stumbled out of the back room with a detonator in his hand. "I'm going to kill you, you mind controlling freak!" The detonator button was pushed and Hollow scrambled out of the building. There was a seris of explosions and the room was coded in smoke. Sebastian moved quickly getting everyone out of the warehouse.

James stood up and glared at Grell. "You stupid fucking death god!" Grell studied James and turned to Sebastian and Ciel. "He's an esper" they said in chorus. "Oh that makes sense". James's eyes lit up in rage and he ran at Grell. Sebastian blocked him. "I could kill him master" Sebastian informed his master. "Don't you dear Sebastian" Finny yelled weakly. Everyone turned to the trembling gardener. James walked up to him and lightly grabbed his head. His hand glowed a yellow light and Finny passed out for again.

"Don't worry I erased his memory". Finny sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the burning building and at Ciel. "Where did-You're still here?" Finny gasped. James crouched next to him. "I couldn't leave you while you were passed out" James laughed. "It's going take me some time to forgive you. But I still love you big brother". James hugged Finny tightly and placed a gold pendent he wore around his brother's neck. "Don't worry you'll see me again" he kissed his brother softly on the cheek . Finny smiled and fell in unconsciousness.

James stood up and walked over to the earl. "Be good to him for me Ciel". The young master held out his hand to accept the request. James shook it and gazed at Sebastian. "Before I came to the estate, I sensed a powerful dark energy. It was a demon, who's powerful. I'll be around to help you with it".

"He's the one who broke your ribs didn't he?" Sebastian asked. The esper nodded. "I have a bone to pick with him. James walked back into the burning building and came out with the sacks full of money not even harmed. If you excuse me I have some shopping to do". James walked over to the passed out Finny and hugged him one last time. "You'll see me really soon little brother". James disappeared as the snow began to fell.


	12. Chapter 12

It was nearly three weeks since the entire escapade and the estate ran as it usually did. There was a recent article in the paper on how the Bank of England was broken into but only one safes was stolen from. Ciel read that article at his oak desk in his study. He reread the article a third time until Sebastian came in with his morning tea. The butler set the cup on his master's desk and glanced at the newspaper. "So our notorious feat is now publicized" Sebastian said with a small grin.

"We were tricked and screwed over by an esper. I'm only 13 Sebastian but I swear now I've seen everything. Sebastian cleaned up the empty tea cup and set on his cart. "Speaking of Mr. Stone master he's here to see you". The green haired 17 year old strolled into the earl's study with a total new appearance. He still had long green hair and the gold earrings. But he wore a new crisp dark green suite and wore a black top hat. His scarred dirty hands were covered with black silk gloves. The dirty loafers he wore replaced with new black leather ones.

He threw a vanilla folder on the desk and sat down. "We meet again Ciel, so how are you?" Ciel glared at James and picked up the folder. "What is this for?" James grinned and leaned back in his seat. "Read what's inside". Ciel opened the folder and skimmed through the sheets. Ciel dropped the sheets on the floor and his jaw dropped open. "These sheets are full of future plans to rival companies. Even Sebastian can't get this much detailed information". James's grin grew larger. "Sebastian isn't an esper".

Ciel gave the older boy a gaze of respect and picked up the papers. "I want you to hire me as a corporate spy Ciel". The earl stood up and held out his hand. "Welcome to the company". James smirked. "You can pay me in money I don't want your soul". James shook the younger boys small pale hand. "I also want to live at the estate". Ciel smirked and sat back down. "I knew that I would like you after you slapped Grell, that can be arranged".

Sebastian walked into the study with a tray of cakes and other colorful pastries. "Sebastian tell the staff to come to the study". Sebastian looked at James and walked out of the room to fetch the rest of the staff. Finny fallowed by the rest of the estate workers and froze in his tracks. "James what are you doing here?" James walked over to his brother and hugged him. "What you're not glad to see me?" Finny smiled and rested his forehead on his brothers. "No I'm not glad, I'm really glad". James laughed and walked back over to his new boss. "I would like to introduce our newest staff member, Mr. James Stone" Ciel declared.

There was an applause and James took a small bow. "I feel like I have everything I need. My little brother, my new friends, a new job, and a new home". Sebastian passed out the food while the others sat and chatted. There was a strong gust of wind an the snow began to fall. They all stopped and gazed through the study windows. The snowflakes danced like a Bealle and a show. There really was nothing like a London snowflake.


End file.
